


goodnight, flower girl

by algebraicmutiny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Look..., Maybe - Freeform, Muteness, Selective Muteness, Suicide, Unrequited Love, flowershop au, ill write like. something cute and fluffy soon, im rlly sorry lol, kiyoyachi - Freeform, mute character, probably not, sad lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: hey there flower girl,what's the best colour for a funeral?what's the best colour for someone who gave up on living?what are the best flowers, for someone who loved, and loved, and felt likeloss?she says yellow, she says daffodils"good thing i like daffodils"good thing they liked daffodils





	

"Hello!" The girl smiles brightly, yellow dress fluttering as she turns around. Everything about her screams yellow. "May I help you?"

Kiyoko bows her head slightly. She gestures to the flowers around her, in a gesture of confusion. The girl seems to understand.

"Ah, do you need help choosing something?" she inquires, beaming when the dark haired girl nods softly. "Well, it all depends on what you're looking for! What colour do you want?"

Kiyoko points at the girl's dress. For some reason, she blushes. How strange. The girl giggles. "Yellow, then!" She turns around and gestures for Kiyoko to follow her. She does. She doesn't know what it is, but everything about the girl seems genuine. Her dress, her blonde hair, her warm brown eyes. 

In her head, Kiyoko has already given her a name.

_Flower girl._

Flower girl leads her to an area at the back of the shop. It smells like honey, feels like sunbeams, sounds like children's laughter. Kiyoko closes her eyes and breathes in. This is nice. This is good. 

When she opens her eyes, flower girl isn't staring at her like everyone else does. She is smiling. Kiyoko feels her heart open up a little bit. Like a flower. Unfurling petals. Just a little bit.

"Do you like daffodils?" Kiyoko almost can't hear her. Rather, she sees the words tumbling from flower girl's lips, flowing like nectar. They're yellow. Flower girl's words are yellow. "They mean unrequited love, or regard. They also mean 'the sun always shines when I am with you'!"

She doesn't have much of an opinion on daffodils.

She nods anyway. After all, they are yellow, just like flower girl.

The smile that blooms on flower girl's face is exquisite.

Kiyoko buys the daffodils. They remind her of flower girl's smile.

Kiyoko decides she likes daffodils.

* * *

 

_"I don't even know your name!"_

_That's what she had said. Kiyoko only smiled as she brushes a strand of hair out of flower girl's face._

_She doesn't need to. Kiyoko is fine being anonymous. She is used to unrequited love. After all, how do you love someone who never speaks? Kiyoko loves flower girl. Flower girl loves flowers. Kiyoko is not a flower, but she is fine with that. She is fine being anonymous._

_"You don't even know my name..." Flower girl is whispering now._

_"Flower girl."_

_Flower girl looked shocked. Kiyoko's voice was rusty, quiet. Kiyoko's words were not yellow. She felt embarrassed. Her words were not yellow. Her words were dark and quiet. Her words were..._

_"Flower girl?" She looked confused, but only for a moment before she smiled happily. "I like it! I love flowers."_

_Kiyoko wanted to smile but she could not. Flower girl's heart belonged to her flowers. Perhaps it will always be this way. Despite all of this, she nodded, the bloom that was her heart unfurling still. Just a little bit._

* * *

 

"Ah! Hello again!" Flower girl smiles again at her again. Today her dress is green, Kiyoko notices. She still radiates yellow. Her eyes are still molten chocolate, her hair is still golden. Her words are still honey. Kiyoko smiles and bows her head in greeting. "Is there anything particular that you would like?"

Kiyoko shrugs. The daffodils are still in her kitchen, sitting on her windowsill, bathing in the sunlight. She spent most of yesterday watching the petals rustle gently in the wind flowing through the open window. It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

"Well then, do you have a favourite type of flower?" Kiyoko doesn't know that much about flowers. They're pretty to look at, but flower girl is prettier. What flower does flower girl remind her of?

She pulls out her notebook and flips to a new page, scribbling something down with a pen she had in her jacket pocket. She turned it to face flower girl. 

_Daisies._

Flower girl nods enthusiastically. "Daisies are one of my favourites too! They're severely underrated." Smiling, she gestures for Kiyoko to follow her. "Did you know that daisies mean innocence? I think that it's very sweet."

Kiyoko didn't know that, but now felt that it was even more fitting. 

Kiyoko bought a bouquet of daisies and put them next to the daffodils when she got home. They were much more fragile than the yellow flowers, like they would shatter if she touched them wrong. 

Kiyoko decided to learn more about flowers. After all, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

* * *

 

_"Sunflowers?" Kiyoko nodded, looking at flower girl expectantly. Flower girl shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, we don't have any at the moment." Kiyoko deflated slightly, crumpling the note in her hand. It was stupid. Flower girl had enough flowers already. She should just be happy with what she could get._

_But Kiyoko loved sunflowers._

_"Did you know that they mean loyalty and longevity?" asked flower girl, trying to pick Kiyoko back up again. "They're much more than what they seem!"_

_Kiyoko did know this._

_She shook her head anyway, and smiled. Flower girl didn't need this, didn't need her. Didn't need a weight._

_Flower girl smiled. "Well now you know!"_

_KIyoko already knew. She nodded anyway._

_Some things did not need to be said._

_Kiyoko did not expect longevity. She did not expect loyalty. She shouldn't have expected sunflowers._

* * *

 

"Good morning, how can I- oh, hello!" Flower girl grins. Kiyoko's lips twitch into a smile. Flower girl always seems to make her smile. She just has that effect.

She still radiates yellow. She still smells like baking and feels like sunshine, she still speaks like honey and smiles like blooming flowers. Kiyoko thinks that she might be in love with yellow, now.

Kiyoko is certain that she is in love with yellow. Kiyoko loves yellow. She loves yellow the way she loves flower girl.

Flower girl's dress is blue today. Kiyoko points at it expectantly. Flower girl is used to this form of communication by now, and she smiles softly. "Blue today, is it?"

Kiyoko only nods. It seems that every time she walks into this shop, flower girl knows what she means. How could someone so perfect exist? Sometimes Kiyoko is sure that she isn't, that flower girl is simply a figment of her imagination, that if she touches her, she will disappear, just like everything else. Just like clouds, just like sunshine. After all, flower girl is sunshine. 

Kiyoko decides she doesn't care. If flower girl is simply a dream, then she is happy to live in this dream for the rest of her life. 

She takes home forget-me-nots. Flower girl had not even asked for her opinion this time, just pressed the flowers into her hands. Kiyoko knows what forget me nots mean, but she does not get her hopes up. Flower girl knows the language of flowers, but how could she mean what she has said? It's impossible. Not possible. 

The forget-me-nots are placed next to the daisies. It's only been three days, but the daffodils look like they are drooping. She changes their water. She sits down. She looks at them carefully. Between the daffodils and the forget-me-nots, the daisies look green. Yellow, green, blue. Those are the same colours as flower girl's dresses. 

Forget-me-nots mean true love; forget-me-nots mean memories. But it's only been three days.

It's only been three days, and Kiyoko is in love.

* * *

 

_"Goodbye, flower girl," she said warmly, eyes crinkling as she smiled. "Make sure you have sunflowers another day."_

* * *

"Pink carnations are some of my favourites," flower girl iterated, smiling happily as Kiyoko watched her sweep the floor of the little shop, peppermint tea in hand. "They mean 'I'll never forget you'."

Kiyoko knows, but she nods and smiles as if she doesn't. It is probably for the best, after all.

Flower girl grins back. "I'm really glad I met you!" she gushes, gripping onto the handle of her broom tightly. "I know you don't talk much, but I really like you! You're relaxing to be around, and it's nice to have a friend to keep me company."

 _Friend._ The word stabs at Kiyoko's heart, even though she has no reason to expect anything different. They are not lovers. They are friends. Even with all of the flowers, they will only ever be friends.

Kiyoko smiles even as her heart aches.

Friends.

Of course.

Her heart, nearly in full bloom now, begins to wilt.

* * *

 

_She ended up leaving a note. She hadn't planned to- no one really knew her enough to warrant receiving one; but in the end she did. It wasn't a long note. Kiyoko never really had much to say, despite her mind being full to the brim. It was mainly for flower girl's sake. Not even the cruelest of people would leave such a wonderful, bright and fantastically intriguing girl without even a mere whisper._

_But Kiyoko always did have trouble putting her thoughts into words._

**_dear flower girl,_ **

**_i'm so sorry. i never stuck around long enough to buy sunflowers. i suppose it wouldn't have been very fitting, anyway._ **

**_love,_ **

**_kiyoko_**

* * *

 

Flower girl makes sure there are sunflowers at Kiyoko's funeral. She knows it doesn't make sense.

But she also knows that Kiyoko would have wanted it.

They hadn't even known each other a week. To flower girl, that is the saddest part of it. She wishes that she could have known Kiyoko just a little longer. One more day. Was that too much to ask?

She hadn't even found out her name until she received the note. The perfect tragedy, really. She knows that according to Kiyoko, she was 'flower girl'. They had never even known each others names, not in life, anyway.

Flower girl cries at Kiyoko's funeral. She is the only one there. In some ways, this makes it all the more sad. 

She really was alone.

* * *

 

_Flower girl did not know Kiyoko's full name, so she did not know what to say when asked what to put on the gravestone. There must have been official records, but flower girl did not want to see them. In the end, she just decides to have 'kiyoko' written in big cursive letters, right in the middle of the slab._

_She had sunflowers, daisies and daffodils engraved around the edges. She decides against forget-me-nots. Kiyoko had never asked for forget-me-nots._

* * *

 

Yachi Hitoka visits once a month with pink carnations.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a song i wrote for the flower girl inside my head.


End file.
